


Phantom Lantern?

by Pandemi



Series: Danny Phantom Justice League One Shots [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Dani is a princess, Gen, Ghost King Danny, One Shot, Queen Sam, Red Lantern, the Green Lantern rings use the Metric System, this time Hal is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandemi/pseuds/Pandemi
Summary: Hal meets the strangest Red Lantern ever... and how exactly does he know Hal?





	Phantom Lantern?

Green Lantern Hal Jordan was flying around Earth, minding his own business, when his ring gave him an alert.

_‘Red Lantern energy detected. 46 degrees North, 95 degrees West. One kilometer high and descending.’_

“A Red Lantern here? Not on _my_ planet.” Hal took off towards North America.

Red Lanterns were very powerful, and very destructive. They were selfish, manipulative, and cruel. Some even have the reputation of just being angry killing machines. If one was on Earth, especially close to a populated area, it could potentially be catastrophic. Hal increased his speed.

It only took him about a minute to get to the designated area. He didn’t hear any screams, didn’t see any smoke, nothing to point to where the Red Lantern might be.

_‘Red Lantern energy ahead, 27 meters.’_

Hal looked around some more when he spotted someone. They were floating around a hundred feet away with their back facing him; not doing anything, just floating there, but the ring said that there was Red Lantern energy close, and they were the only one there. Hal cautiously flew up to them.

He saw what looked to be a young man, probably around 18, give or take a year or two. He had shoulder-length white hair in a low pony-tail, the end of it flickering like an ethereal flame. He had a long, black trench-coat lined with green and white, with small silver shoulder pauldrons. Atop his head sat a flaming green crown, which made Hal think that this wasn’t just anyone.

He didn’t seem to notice Hal coming up from behind. He had one hand to his ear, and Hal realized that he was talking to someone through some sort of communication device.

“Yeah, I know.” … “The ring said that something was going to be here-“ … “Look, if it doesn’t show up soon, I’ll come back, okay?” … he paused for a few more moments. “Yeah.” … “Okay, bye Sam.” … “Love you too—“ He pulled the device out of his ear like it was on fire. “Love you too, Dani. _Bye_.”

He took the device and put it in his coat pocket, folded his arms, and looked around. Hal flew back so that they were about 20 feet away, and called out to him.

“Hey! What are you doing out here?” He yelled casually. Even if this person was supposedly a Red Lantern, if they weren’t doing anything, maybe he could talk them into leaving without getting into a fight.

The guy whipped around in a defensive stance, prepared for an attack. Hal tensed a bit, but when the other guy saw him, his eyes went wide and he lowered his arms.

“Woah, Green Lantern? Why are you here?” The teen looked at him with awe and floated a little closer, but Hal couldn’t lower his guard yet, it might be a trap, so he decided to go into diplomatic mode.

“I’m Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of this sector, and you—“

“Wait, _you’re_ HAL JORDAN?” Hal smirked, it seemed his reputation proceeded him. He was respected in these parts, and if this supposed Red Lantern knew of him, getting him to leave might be easier than he thought.

“ _The Test Pilot!?_ ”

Hal’s eyes widened in shock, no one was supposed to know who he was as a civilian, but somehow this Red Lantern knew about him. He got into an offensive stance.

“How do you know that?” The guy immediately became bashful, putting up his hands in a placating gesture.

“Woah woah woah! You’re the one who told me your name. But dude, you’re Hal Jordan? You’re like, my hero! AND you’re Green Lantern? You just got like, a hundred times cooler!” The kid practically had stars in his eyes. This was getting really weird, he wasn’t acting like a Red Lantern at all! Hal looked over to his hands and spotted a ring, it was green, but it glowed red. Could that be the Red Lantern energy his ring was sensing?

“Well who are you, and if you’re planning on attacking Earth, you—“ Hal started.

“Oh, come on! Why does everyone think I’m going to attack them?” The guy looked at him with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

“Well, you _are_ a Red Lantern, aren’t you?” Hal really needed some answers.

“Ugh, not all gh—wait… Red Lantern? What gave you that idea?” Hal stared at him blankly, now he was really confused. This guy didn’t even know the type of energy he was using?

“My ring said that you have Red Lantern energy coming off of you,” to make a point, he raised his hand up to show his Green Lantern ring.

_‘Red Lantern energy ahead, 2 meters.’_

“But you don’t seem very rage-full to me. How are you doing it?” Hal folded his arms across his chest. The teen narrowed his eyes in confusion, mouth slightly open.

“Rage-full…?” His eyes went comically wide as dawning realization spread across his face. “Oh! That must have been sensing the Ring of Rage!” He held out his hand to show Hal a green ring with a skull symbol engraved on the top. Its eyes glowed red. “It’s a ghost artefact. Comes with the Crown of Fire.” He pointed to the crown floating on his head.

“A… ghost artefact? Why would you have ‘ghost artefacts’?” Hal asked skeptically.

“Oh, uhh… well, I’m Phantom, and I’m a ghost!” He said cheerfully.

“You’re a ghost?” Hal took another look at the teen. His ethereal, flame-like hair did give him a ghostly quality, and he had unearthly green eyes that seemed to be _glowing_ , even in broad daylight. As a matter of fact, his _whole body_ seemed to be glowing. “Huh.”

So. Ghosts were real. Not exactly what Hal thought he’d be learning today, but he had an open mind.

“So… why do you have a crown? You some kind of ghost royalty?” Hal gestured to the crown. Phantom rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

“Actually, I—“ He started, before he got cut off by a puff of blue mist coming from his mouth. He got into a defensive position and looked around as if waiting for an attack.

“Lord Phantom!” A panicked call rang out through the air. Phantom lowered his defensive stance and turned to where the voice came from.

A man with blue skin and armor that looked like he just came out of the middle-ages flew up to Phantom. Hal assumed this was another ghost, probably older than Phantom, given that Phantom looked like he wore more modern clothes. The man gave a quick bow as Phantom addressed him.

“Bartholomew! What’s wrong? Is Princess Dora okay?” He asked worriedly.

“My Liege! Aragon has broken out of his prison and is attacking Princess Dorathea’s realm! Queen Samantha and Princess Danielle are already there, but they have requested your assistance!” The man quickly informed Phantom.

Hal raised an eyebrow. It seemed like this Phantom guy really was royalty, or at least very powerful. And he was going to save a princess? Awesome. Maybe Hal could get in on some of the action.

“Got room for one more?” Hal asked confidently.

Phantom and the armored ghost exchanged a look. Phantom looked uncomfortable. He gave Hal an apologetic look.

“Sorry Green Lantern, this might be a little bit out of your depth. Only a ghost can fight another ghost, and if not, you need very specialized equipment, and I doubt your ring would be enough,” he waved at Hal as he started floating away. “It was really cool to meet you, Mr. Jordan, I hope we get to see each other again soon!” He turned to the other ghost. “Okay Barty, where is the closest portal?”

“This way, my King!” He said as they both flew off.

King? Huh. Not exactly the type of person he’d thought he’d be meeting today. He shrugged and started flying away to continue his patrol when something clicked.

Phantom was a Ghost King.

Phantom said that he was his hero.

A Ghost King said that he was his hero.

Hal smirked. One more thing to brag about to the others, he guesses.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic ever, you guys!  
> A lot shorter than my first one... but it was lighthearted and didn't need to be long.  
> I'm working on a multi-chapter one now, featuring the Justice League! Woop woop!


End file.
